Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices comprise a pair of substrates opposed to each other wherein switching elements and pixel electrodes are formed on one substrate and color filters are formed on the other substrate. Such a structure is becoming common.
However, in such a display device, if the substrates are misaligned in a layering process, the positional relationship between the pixel electrodes and the color filters is shifted. Thereby, a mixture of colors may occur in adjacent pixels, and nontransparent elements such as interconnects and light-shielding layers that originally should overlap in a plan view may be shifted and the aperture ratio may be decreased.
Furthermore, in recent years, display devices with higher definition have been demanded. Display devices with higher definition require narrower pixels; however, as the pixels become narrower, misalignment of the pixel electrodes and the color filters may occur more and further affect the display quality.